Whose Is It?
by hawkeyeflame1921
Summary: Fuhrer Roy Mustang has just preposed to his girlfriend/lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. Riza's pregnant, but it might not be his baby. Who's else could it be? Did she cheat or was it before their relationship? RizaXRoy RizaXHavoc RizaXSolf RizaXOC M for langug.
1. Chapter 1

**Whose is it?**

**A/N: This fic is meant to be very crackish, but also interesting.**

**Summary: Fuhrer Roy Mustang and his fiancé, Riza Hawkeye, have just gotten engaged. Riza is pregnant, but she's also keeping a secret. Could Roy not be the father of his fiancé's child? Will he still marry her if he is not the father? Does she even still want him instead of who the baby's father might actually be? Rated M for language. Royai, RizaXHavoc, RizaXKimblee, and a tiny bit of HavocXRebecca (maybe).**

**Please Review. And save the flames for Roy on a rainy day.**

**Chapter 1: Wait, what? **

Fuhrer Roy Mustang was sitting in his desk chair spinning like an overjoyed child and saying "weee" when the reason for his happiness and excitement walked in his office in her military-issued miniskirt.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Riza Hawkeye said in a tone that matched her unammused expression.

Roy frowned. "Riza don't ruin the happy mood with formalities. No one else is in the office right now."

She put a stack of papers on his desk. "Sir, I suggest you get back to work, or do I need to change clothes, so I'm not so distracting?" She would have smirked if she hadn't had that no-nonsense look on her face.

"Aww come on Ri. How can you be this serious after that?" Roy whined.

Riza walked over to him. "Sir, we have work to do." She said. "and I already knew it would happen." She whispered with a smirk.

"What? How?"

"Because I know you well enough to know when you're up to something, and we've been dating for too long considering how much we already know each other, and the fact that I'm pregnant."

Roy pulled her close and hugged her. "I love you Riza." He said with an idiotic grin.

Riza hugged back, but was quiet for a minute.

He broke the hug and looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing…" Riza said in a very hesitant tone.

"I know something's wrong. Is it the skirt again 'cause it wouldn't be fair to the others if I made an exception for you."

"No, it's not that at all…" she said almost sadly.

"What is it? Do I need to burn someone?" Roy asked frantically, knowing that his fiancé, _the_ Riza Hawkeye, never got like this unless something majorly bad happened.

Her eyes grew wide. "No, please don't."

"Okay, I promise not to burn anyone as long as you tell me what's wrong." He said. "deal?"

She sighed. "Fine, but before I tell you, remember how much I love you and want to be with you."

"Riza, what happened? This is scaring me." His eyes were like that of a sad, abandoned puppy's.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes again. "Roy…" she began, taking his hands in hers and looking him in the eyes. "I love you, but…" she paused, trying to find the words. "th-the baby. It might not…" she sighed again, finding this to be the most difficult thing that she's ever done. "i-it might not be yours."

Roy froze, unable to process what she said for a minute. "Wh-what? How could…? When? Why?" his heart was shattered into a million pieces then was crushed into a fine powder and blown away by the wind.

"I'm sorry Roy. It was those few weeks we weren't together. I kind of had a short relationship…" she said, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"B-but wh-…why? Why wait until now to tell me?" That was the first thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you." She said. "I didn't know _when_ to tell you. I know this is a terrible time to, but I can't take the guilt anymore."

After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke. "Wh-who was it? When did this happen?"

"It was after we broke up. I had a short relationship, but it didn't last." She said.

"With who?" Roy asked again.

"…..it's…..Jean." she finally admitted.

"As in Jean Havoc?" Roy asked, shocked and furious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whose is it?**

**A/N: Chapter two, yay! Thanks to those that reviewed, I have motivation for another chapter. I know the chapters are short, but I have four other fics to update and I don't think I'd be able to make the end of each chapter good if they were longer, so… yeah.**

**Anyways, this chapter is directly after chapter one, so no time jumps yet.**

**Chapter 2: Jean Havoc?**

"…..it's…..Jean." she finally admitted.

"As in Jean Havoc?" Roy asked, shocked and furious.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the only Jean we both know." Riza said.

As if on cue, Lieutenant Jean Havoc walked in.

"Sorry, I can come back later." He said, seeing Riza and Roy holding hands.

"No, it's fine." Roy said in a serious tone. "Have a seat. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, boss." Jean said. "so what's up?"

"Sir, you don't have t-." Riza started.

"Does he know?" Roy asked her, his tone still serious.

Riza silently shook her head.

"Then I do have to." Roy said.

"Whatever the problem is, it wasn't me. Breda probably framed me." Jean said, thinking he was in trouble.

"Breda can't frame you for this one." Roy said. "Do you remember what happened almost two months ago?"

"Sir, I don't think anything happened almost two months ago…" Jean said, not knowing what the hell he could be talking about since the country (and HQ) has been in peace for years now.

Roy sighed. "Since you obviously don't know what I mean, I'll just say it. Riza's almost two months pregnant." He said.

"Wow, congrats, sir." Jean said with a smile and a hint of sadness barely visible in his eyes. "Wait, what does that have to do with me?" he confusedly asked.

"Riza, do you want to say it or should I?" Roy asked his fiancé.

"I will." She said, with a sigh. She turned to Jean. "Jean, the baby might be yours."

Jean's eyes widened and his jaw almost hit the floor, yet there was something in his eyes that said he wanted to jump for joy, and lucky for him, only Riza knew him well enough to see it. "Wh-what?" He yelled, standing up.

"My thoughts exactly, and lucky for you, I can't torch you." Roy said, glancing at Riza.

"Jean, we thought you should know. We'll have the baby tested after it's born, but you don't need to do anything before that." Riza said, ignoring Roy.

"How the fuck do you expect me not to do anything? If the baby might be mine then I'm gunna do whatever I can to help." He said. "I mean, whatever Roy'll let me do." He quickly added.

"Thanks for the offer, but we don't need help." Roy said, his voice still serious and icy.

Riza shot him a glare.

Roy sighed. "Fine, we'll find some way for you to help. That's all for now, so if you don't need anything, then you should get back to work." Roy said, dismissively and started working on some paperwork.

"Uh, right, I'll go. Please let me know if you need anything." Jean said, getting up and walking to the door. "Oh, and congratulations on the engagement." He said then walked out and closed the door behind him.

"He was happy, wasn't he?" Roy asked Riza, his tone full of venom.

She sighed. "Yes, sir, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said, hanging her head in shame. "Would you still want to marry me if it's not yours?"

He looked up at her. "If you still wanted to, yes, but we would have to wait a while after the baby's born to make sure that you still want to." He said, smiling a little and wrapping his arm around her waist.

She smiled back. "We won't have to wait, I promise." She said and hugged him.

"Maybe I should hurry up and marry you before you change your mind." He joked.

Riza laughed. "What, Mr. Fuhrer afraid of losing his fiancé to a lieutenant?" she jokingly teased.

"If you were anyone else, no I wouldn't be afraid of losing you. Then again, I wouldn't be engaged to anyone else." Roy said.

Right when they leaned in for a kiss, there was a knock at the door.

Riza stiffened up and took a few steps back.

"Come in." Roy said, agitated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whose is it?**

**A/N: Finally, chapter three. I'm sorry for taking so long to update and I'm sorry for the extra shortness of this chapter. I've been really busy lately and don't have time to type.**

**If you read my fic, The Most Painful Memory, please be patient. I will update as soon as I have enough typed to keep the updates going. I apologize for making you wait so long, but please don't give up on it. The same goes for my other fics. I promise that I haven't (nor will I ever) forgotten about them. Please keep that in mind when waiting for updates.**

**So anyway, thanks for reading, and please review. Oh, and thanks to those that reviewed. **

**Chapter 3: Another One?**

Right when they leaned in for a kiss, there was a knock at the door.

Riza stiffened up and took a few steps back.

"Come in." Roy said, agitated.

The door opened and a tall man that looked exactly like Roy, except with white hair and a huge scar that went from the left side of the left side of his forehead to the right side of his jaw. He wore all black and one eye was covered by his bangs.

"What now, Cirus?" Roy said, already annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to your older twin?" Cirus teased. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be in town for a while."

"Whatever, what did you really want?" Roy said, not believing his twin.

"I just wanted to see how things are goin' here, and to tell you that." Cirus said.

"Things are great, bye." Roy sarcastically said.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy?" Cirus asked. "I heard that you _finally_ got engaged."

"I have work to do, so will you please _leave_?" Roy said, starting to work on his paperwork.

"Fine, but you better tell me later or I'll have to beat it out of you." Cirus said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Riza said before he could leave.

"What is it? I have stuff to do." Cirus said, turning back around to look at her.

She quickly whispered something to Roy with a look of deep regret.

"WHAT?" Roy practically yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk. "What the fuck?"

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it. It was probably Havoc." Cirus said, defensively holding up his hands.

"Dammit, what's with you people?" Roy frustratingly said. "You're not accused of anything…well, not something someone can frame you with."

"Then what the hell did I do?" Cirus asked.

"It's not so much of a what as it is who." Roy said, trying not to torch him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cirus asked, annoyed. "Just say it already."

"You might be the father of Riza's baby." Roy said, even more pissed off that he had to _say_ it.

"So _that's_ why you're so pissed off today." Cirus smirked. "And I'm guessing I'm not the only other one."

"Yeah, Havoc too." Roy said. "Now leave before I burn you."

"You know I'd beat you in a fight, but sure, I'll leave." Cirus' smirk grew. "See you later, _Fuhrer_." He teased, then left, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Whose is it?

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for taking so long to update this along with my other fics. For those of you who still read this and/or my other fics, words can't express how much I love you.

I'll try my best to get my fics updated more often, but I can't guarantee. There's always family and school and random shit and then health issues that may hinder my ability to update these but please let me know your thoughts in the comments and I will message a response and (perhaps) a little bit of a spoiler.

Anyways, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come. Please, please, please, review and/or favorite and/or follow this fic, my other fics, and/or me. Thank you to those who have already done any/all of these and a special thanks to those who reviewed. I love you all and I feel terrible for not updating in so long, but life happens and so does writer's block.

But for real now, I hope you enjoy. :D

Chapter 4: A Drink and a Friend

"Führer Mustang, that is all of your work for today. You can leave early if you would like to," Riza said. He could see the shame and regret in her eyes.

"Right, I'll be leaving now then." The new führer stood from his chair and walked to the door. As he reached for his coat, he spoke in the same professional tone he had been using all day. "I have to meet with someone, so I may not be home for dinner."

"Yes, Sir," she said while quietly gathering the files from his desk.

Roy swiftly slid his arms in his jacket and walked to the door. "Don't wait up." With that, he left before she could say anything else.

The blonde gently placed a hand on her stomach, holding the stack of folders with the other. "I ruined everything…" After a moment of worries, she put her usual mask of strict professionalism on and walked down to the records department with the files in hand.

"Führer Mustang, would you like me to drive you home," a very deep, very familiar voice said from behind Roy as he silently walked down the front steps of the Central Command Center.

"Thank you, Major Armstrong, but I have a few errands to run before going home," Roy said with a hint of annoyance seeping through his tone, not even bothering to look back.

"Yes, sir," Major Alex Louis Armstrong said and quietly walked off, understanding his superior's intended message.

The man who should have been the happiest man alive at the time was silently walking alone down the dark streets of Central City.

"Would you like to buy some flowers, Sir," an old woman, who was standing next to a cart full of flowers, cheerfully asked.

"Yes, one bouquet please," Roy said, suddenly putting up a very cheerful facade.

"Here you go." The woman smiled as she handed him a bouquet of roses, thinking they were for a date. "I'm sure the lovely lady will enjoy the gift."

Roy chuckled slightly. "I hope so," he said while handing her the money. "Thank you, Miss."

As he walked away with the flowers, the woman looked at the money in her hand. "Sir, you forgot your change."

"Keep the change," Roy said, turning his head to smile at her.

For an hour, he walked along the dark streets of the city, making sure to stay in areas that were lit by the dim lamps, until he finally decided to stop by a liquor store and get a few bottles of whiskey.

"Flowers and whiskey, huh? Was it an argument with the Mrs.," a short, slightly round old man, the owner of the liquor store, asked when ringing up the two bottles of whiskey for Roy.

"Yeah," Roy said, chuckling a bit, his happy facade on once again. "And I would rather not spend the night on the couch," he added.

"I know the feeling all too well, lad." The store owner laughed. "You shouldn't go home with this whiskey though." He pulled two very expensive looking bottles of whiskey out from under the counter. "I'll give you these two for the price of the other two," he said with a smile.

"Thank you; that is very kind of you, Sir," Roy said in an excited tone. "I'm sure my wife will love them." He placed a little bit more money on the counter than necessary and walked out the door.

"Good luck, lad," the store owner said as Roy left.

Roy kept his facade up until he got out of sight of the liquor store then quickly went back to being silent, not able to stop thinking about his situation. Luckily for him, there weren't many people around to bother or notice him, so he quickly carried his flowers and liquor to the only person he knew that he could talk to about his situation: Maes Hughes.

"What should I do, Hughes? I finally took your advice and this happened," the drunk führer said to the tomb stone that he was sitting in front of. "I know you'd tell me to fight but would it be worth it? If it isn't my child, she might prefer to be with the father for the kid's sake."

He sighed and lifted the half empty whiskey up. "Cheers to being führer," he said in a sarcastic tone then took a large gulp of the brown liquid, feeling it burn the inside of his throat as it slid down. "Ah, maybe I should have gotten a third bottle."

"You shouldn't have gotten any bottles," a feminine voice said from a few feet behind him.

Roy frowned upon hearing the voice. "You shouldn't eaves drop on your superiors," he said.

"And you shouldn't drink in a cemetery. It seems that we've both done things that we shouldn't have," the woman, Riza, said. She walked to him and took the bottle away from him. "You've had over a bottle and a half; please just come home," her voice suddenly showed how worried she had been and how guilty she felt.

"I am having a serious discussion with an old friend," he said in a slightly sad tone.

"Roy…Please just come home with me."

As soon as he looked up into those large, sad brown eyes, all anger he had towards her was gone. He sighed, grabbed the empty bottle off the ground and stood up, leaning on her for balance. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's my fault." She firmly wrapped an arm around his waist and placed his arm around her neck to help the very drunk man keep his balance on the way to the car.

"No it isn't," were his final words before falling asleep after plopping in the back seat of the car.


End file.
